


Нерушимый

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Period-Typical Sexism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: М выковывает совершенное оружие.





	Нерушимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inviolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393786) by [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/beaubete). 



Джеймсу Бонду всего двадцать девять, когда его находит и вербует МИ-6 и невысокая женщина с короткими, с рыжеватым отливом волосами представляется ему как М. «Это не сокращение, мистер Бонд, и уж точно не от имени Мэри, так что можете засунуть эту мысль туда же, откуда вы её вытащили». Они встречаются в аэропорту Хитроу: он — прилетел с Антил и красуется морским загаром, полученным на палубе корабля; она — только что из Гонконга, сразу после передачи территории китайцам. От неё всё ещё пахнет материковым Китаем; этот запах, химический и едкий, она никогда не сможет забыть — а для него он всегда будет ассоциироваться с её острым умом и несгибаемым духом. Она находит его в курилке флиртующим с какой-то девицей и недовольно поджимает губы.

Ему точно не суждено стать самым выдающимся разведчиком в истории секретной службы Её Величества. Конечно, Джеймс Бонд не ведает поражений; он пугающе умён, слишком упрям, чтобы прислушиваться к голосу рассудка, и слишком проницателен, чтобы превращать допросы в игру на сообразительность. Но ему категорически несвойственны аккуратность и тонкость. Объекты наблюдения засекают его с противоположной стороны улицы, у него на лбу написано, что он переживает о том, пройдёт ли комиссию, и М невольно задаётся вопросом: она выбрала его, потому что ей нравится определённый типаж агентов, потому что лом ей больше по душе, чем отмычка, или потому что не видит смысла в том, чтобы таиться в тени, если можно просто разбить стекло? Так или иначе, ей уже доводилось ошибаться. Ей доводилось выбирать тех, кто оказывался слишком хрупок или слишком искалечен, — и наблюдать за тем, как они погибают из-за того, что она напрасно в них поверила.

В тот день, когда она собирается сообщить, что рекомендовала его к возвращению во флот, М вдруг видит его в ином свете. Что-то в его осанке кажется ей знакомым — напоминает о шпионах прошлого, о том агенте «два ноля», который доводил до белого каления её шефа, пока она сидела за стеной от них и набирала письма, которые затем шеф подписывал, лишь сделав вид, что прочитал. Она фактически руководила за него резидентурой в течение десяти лет, пока он не соблаговолил наконец отойти в мир иной, позволив ей вступить в должность официально. Бонд напоминает ей о том мужчине, чьи ремарки заставляли её вспыхивать против воли, в присутствии которого она терялась и сбивалась с мысли и который пригласил её поужинать с ним, тут же об этом забыв. Бонд — мужчина до мозга костей, старомодный и во многом отставший от времени. 

Она останавливается и просто смотрит.

Она отлично знает, чего Бонд хочет от этой девицы, — все трое знают. В конце недели Бонду предстоит тестирование, и всё время, имевшееся на подготовку, он провёл, играя ночи напролёт в карты с однокашниками, выпивая в одиночку и просыпая занятия. Девица — ассистент его инструктора, в её обязанности входит собирать заполненные курсантами тесты и вносить результаты в базу, и Бонду совершенно незачем с ней разговаривать.

Он вовсе не первый, кто решает попробовать зайти с этой стороны. В каждом наборе курсантов находятся такие умники — и просто получают от Сары струю из перцового баллончика в лицо. Но сейчас она вместо этого смущённо краснеет, а на губах её танцует улыбка. Бонд стоит, привалившись к стене, всем своим видом выражая почтение и чуть склонив голову. М подбирается ближе.

— Что может быть прекраснее, — бархатно говорит Бонд, негромко и очень интимно, — этого вкуса, этого ощущения на языке... — М замирает. Он же не имеет в виду... — Уверен, ты божественно хороша на вкус, Сара. И любой, кто так не считает, просто идиот. 

Глаза Сары горят жадным огнём.

— Меня уволят, если нас застукают.

— Значит, я сделаю так, чтобы ты об этом не пожалела, — обещает Бонд. — Если ты сделаешь так, чтобы об этом не пожалел я. Ты же хочешь этого, Сара?

Они скрываются за углом, и М остаётся ждать. Сару увольняют, а результат Бонда оказывается ровно на четыре балла ниже абсолютного. На следующий день М вызывает его к себе, потому что он — именно тот, кто ей нужен.

Шестой сектор военной разведки противостоит иностранным угрозам. Как и все её агенты, Бонд имеет талант к языкам; как и многие из её лучших агентов, он не способен сидеть без дела. Она испытывает злорадное удовлетворение, наблюдая за тем, как он ёрзает на своём стуле, и напоминает себе, что двадцать девять — это очень немного и Бонд, в сущности, ещё совсем дитя. Тест с его ответами лежит перед ней на столе, и Бонд наверняка считает, что знает, зачем его вызвали. Он ошибается.

— Плётка или розги? — спрашивает она, легко касаясь листа бумаги.

— Прошу прощения? — переспрашивает он, и М едва сдерживает самодовольную ухмылку при виде того, как он ощетинивается.

— Плётка или розги? Что выбрал ваш декан, когда застукал вас с ней? — Она задаёт вопрос таким тоном, словно разговаривает с умственно отсталым ребёнком. 

Взгляд Бонда становится ледяным и вспыхивает вызовом. Отлично, она застала его врасплох. 

— О, я полагаю, эту шлюшку немедленно уволили — как Сару, вы же знаете, что Сару уволили? Но я также полагаю, что декан не смог отказать себе в удовольствии высечь вашу распутную задницу. Так что же он выбрал? Плётку или розги?

Бонд смотрит на неё в упор, и М почти уверена, что он ненавидит её в этот момент. И наконец он отвечает:

— Ракетку. Он не посмел воспользоваться чем-то, что могло оставить ссадины или рассечь кожу. Он был слишком зол.

— Да, мне знакомо это чувство. 

Бонд кажется застывшим изваянием. Ей это нравится.

— Боюсь, я не...

М обрывает его величественным взмахом руки.

— Он заставил тебя самому стянуть брюки? И трусы?

— Это не ваше чёртово дело, — срывается он. — Мэм.

Она игнорирует его грубость.

— Вас исключили из одной из самых престижных школ королевства за то, что вы выебали горничную, это так? — спрашивает М, но это даже не вопрос. Бонд смотрит на неё молча. — Это так?

— Трёх.

Да, в его личном деле указано, что он рецидивист.

— Поясните.

— Трёх, — повторяет он. М ждёт. Он не сможет сдержаться: мальчишки вроде него слишком любят хвастаться. И Бонд доказывает её правоту: — Я переспал с тремя из них.

— Зачем?

— Это было просто.

— Они сами пришли к вам? — уточняет М с разочарованием. Нет, не такие люди ей нужны.

— Нет. — Губы Бонда поджимаются. — Они были не против. Им было запрещено это делать, но я попросил, и они дали мне то, чего я хотел. Это было просто. 

А вот это уже что-то.

— Как вас поймали? С головой у неё под юбкой?

— Этот разговор кажется мне...

— До невозможного медленным. Я согласна, мистер Бонд, так почему бы вам не ответить на вопрос? Как вас поймали? — повторяет она, произнося каждое слово по слогам, отчётливо и жёстко.

Бонд облизывает губы, выдерживая паузу. Он явно обдумывает, стоит ли сказать правду, и его решение становится очевидно, когда он отвечает:

— Она забеременела.

— От вас?

— Разве это важно? Она сказала, что от меня. Похоже, её забыли предупредить, что я вовсе не так богат, как мои однокашники.

— Вы любили её?

— Какое отношение любовь имеет к сексу?

Да. Именно тот, кто ей нужен.

***

— Скажите ей, что хотите попробовать её вагину на вкус, — командует она через громкую связь. Стоящий рядом Вилльерс вскидывается от удивления, но М игнорирует его взгляд.

— Нет, — отвечает Бонд.

— Вы сделаете то, что я вам велю, чёрт возьми, и сделаете это с удовольствием, младший агент Бонд, — хлёстко произносит она, и Бонд едва слышно усмехается.

Женщина, с которой он сейчас разговаривает, является наследницей бриллиантового магната. Бонд подаётся к ней ближе.

— В этом платье вы выглядите как шлюха, — говорит он вместо того, что было ему велено. — Так, будто я могу снять вас за десятку и ещё сдачу получить.

М убьёт его. Она вот прямо сейчас приедет в Вену, войдёт в этот зал и...

Наследница издаёт тихий страстный стон, и Бонд едва ли не урчит от удовольствия, словно кот.

В итоге М и Вилльерсу приходится слушать, как Бонд трахает её, а между заходами наследница выдаёт ему коды от отцовских сейфов. Вся миссия занимает на двенадцать часов меньше, чем предполагалось, и обходится всего двумя жертвами — обе со стороны противника.

Но больше всего М нравится в мальчишке его податливость. О нет, он вовсе не покорен; он не желает слушать ни слова из её наставлений, и любая попытка инструктировать его во время выполнения задания оказывается лишь бесполезной тратой её нервов, но, когда М приказывает ему уложить цель в постель и вытрахать из неё все секреты, Бонд подчиняется без колебаний. После того первого раза Вилльерс старается не реагировать на подобные приказы, а позже его растущая неприязнь к Бонду приводит к тому, что Вилльерсу просто становится всё равно. 

Бонд трахает четыре континента и не успевает добраться до остальных двух лишь в силу их труднодоступности, когда инцидент в Гданьске освобождает одно место в отделе «два ноля». М сразу знает, кого хочет туда поставить.

М выдвигает его кандидатуру и сразу отправляет его на задание, ещё даже не дождавшись утверждения, и когда Бонд возвращается в Лондон со сломанным запястьем и весь покрытый бетонной пылью, она не находит в себе решимости сказать ему, что руководство посчитало его слишком молодым. Она с ними не согласна. В нём теперь живёт что-то очень старое, тьма, таящаяся в его глазах, разрастается и проступает в каждой линии его тела на чёрно-белой записи с камер наблюдения, где Бонд избивает человека до смерти. Вся его фигура, когда он выпрямляется над поверженным противником, излучает жестокость и агрессию, и М любуется им — своим идеальным безжалостным орудием. Она никогда и не расскажет ему о выволочке, которую получила за своё самоволие, и Бонд никогда не не узнает, что именно этот момент определил его будущее. М добивается его назначения, и он отплачивает ей за это сполна.

Она прекрасно отдаёт отчёт всем его «мэм», слишком похожим на «мам», и тому, как он ищет во всём её одобрения, как тянется за её вниманием, её взглядом, словно подсолнух за солнцем. Она бы чувствовала себя виноватой, если бы могла это себе позволить; вместо этого она испытывает тихую гордость, удовлетворение от проделанной работы. Когда он в первый раз накрывает международный преступный синдикат, используя свой уникальный метод секса и насилия, она наливает ему виски и старательно не замечает того, как дрожат его руки. И когда затем, на заседании комитета по разведке, М доказывает, что цель оправдывает средства, она подчёркивает достижения Бонда, а не его слабости. Разумеется, он привязывается к ней, но она знает, что он справится с этим чувством. Не он первый, не он последний.

А потом случается Черногория. Черногория и казино «Рояль», и всё её планы едва не оказываются сметены, словно карточный домик, одним лишь вздохом Веспер Линд. Она красива, М готова это признать, но глупа, как все молодые женщины. Веспер Линд готова позволить этому прекрасному оружию навечно лечь в ножны. Она готова позволить ему заржаветь. 

Даже у М есть сердце. Бонд оступается, всего однажды, и когда он возвращается к ней, в её арсенал, закалённым ещё прочнее, ещё более несокрушимым, М не поздравляет себя с победой. Бонд пропустил удар и едва не сломался, и она решает, что ей стоит лучше заботиться о своих оловянных солдатиках.

Но М не слепа, не глуха и не глупа. К моменту завершения дела Доминика Грина за Бондом закрепляется вполне однозначная репутация человека, который сначала трахает, потом стреляет. Над ним смеются молодые агенты, для которых он — пережиток давно минувшей эпохи, но М знает, что создала идеальное, совершенное оружие. Джеймс Бонд — затёртый от использования выкидной нож среди дешёвых пистолетов, элегантный, безжалостный и опасный. Обманчиво знакомый, обезоруживающе старомодный. Смертоносный. Он служит ей доказательством того, что старые методы всё ещё действенны. Он один стоит десяти её агентов, и бумаги бесстрастно подтверждают это чёрным по белому: его результаты поразительны, и за это М готова закрыть глаза на парочку взорванных посольств.

Однажды, вскоре после смерти её Томаса, он пробует свои силы на ней. У него мягкие губы и удивительно серьёзный взгляд. Он пьян, а М в ярости. Этого больше не повторяется.

Она задумывается мимолётно над тем, что же такого сделала ему, раз он решил обратить против неё своё оружие. Она не хочет думать, что он мог действительно её захотеть. Для Бонда секс — это игрушка, которую он каждый раз старательно ломает, и мысль о том, что он мог попытаться сделать то же самое с ней, вызывает холодок по спине.

Они никогда не заговаривают о том случае.

Они говорят о других вещах, хотя «говорят» может быть не вполне корректным обозначением: они обмениваются колкостями, ходят вокруг да около, не касаясь по-настоящему важной темы; Бонд проваливает один за другим тесты на психическое здоровье, а М подделывает их результаты, чтобы удержать его в обойме. Она знает, что он сломлен, но он сломлен именно так, как нужно ей. Он уже немолод, и М знает, что ей пора готовить ему замену — но где она возьмёт время на это? — но он всё ещё хорош, всё ещё полезен, пусть даже это и даётся ему с трудом. Она выбрасывает результаты очередного заваленного теста, просматривает личные дела молодых агентов и решает, что оставит его в строю ещё ненадолго, несмотря на то, что он всё ближе и ближе к пенсионной отметке. 

А потом он исчезает и возвращается лишь тенью самого себя — изломанной, хрупкой и беспомощной. Он позволил себе подвести её. Он избегает встреч с М, он трахает всё, что попадётся под руку, словно ему нет разницы, куда пихать свой член, и когда М спрашивает, сомневается ли он в ней, Бонд впервые не находится с ответом. Он функционирует, подобно антикварному револьверу в осторожных руках реставратора: со скрипом, грозясь вот-вот развалиться.

Однако как-то так получается, что первым уходит не он. Первой уходит М.

***

У Мэллори, сидящего по другую сторона стола от него, внимательный, любопытный взгляд. Бонд отводит глаза.

— Вы не можете обвинять меня в том, что я её трахнул, — говорит он, и Мэллори качает головой:

— Вы провалили задание, 007. Вся информация, которую вы добыли, не может быть принята судом, потому что получена под давлением. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы прошли курс лечения, — добавляет он, и Бонд кривится так сильно, что от этого болит лицо. 

Мэллори не смеётся. Он не распекает Бонда, как делала она, не обсуждает решения загадочных «тех», которые требуют порой остановить миссию. Бонд не напоминает о том, что его бессмысленно сдерживать, что нет никакой пользы в ханженском педантизме — это её фраза, вот только её самой больше нет. Грудь сдавливает, и Бонд делает прерывистый вдох.

— Что за абсурд, — говорит он холодно и насмешливо. Внутри тугим комком разрастается паника, и ему кажется, будто в него вновь попала пуля. Пальцы дрожат на столешнице. Мэллори не отвечает, и в этот момент Бонд чувствует себя невозможно старым.


End file.
